


［圈套 / 飛唐］發現

by resteffi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resteffi/pseuds/resteffi
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi, 唐毅/孟少飛, 唐飛, 飛唐
Kudos: 13





	［圈套 / 飛唐］發現

1.

孟少飛最近迷上了攝影。

唐毅想當然成了他練手的專屬模特兒，家裡、公司裡、車上，總是聽到咔嚓咔嚓的快門聲。

那天古道一和左紅葉過來吃飯，只見孟少飛坐在飯桌還在拿相機對著旁邊的唐毅拍個不停，偶爾發出嘿嘿呵呵的傻笑，但被拍的人竟然若無其事吃飯和夾菜到他碗裡，卻沒有阻止的意思，「快吃，涼了吃你又胃痛。」左紅葉的下巴都要掉下來了。

「阿毅，你不是最注重餐桌禮儀的嗎？！他這個樣子，你怎麼能忍？」  
「我就拍一下而已啊，大驚小怪。」孟少飛瞥了坐對面的左紅葉一眼。  
「一下？是一百多下吧！我哥寵你也不代表你能這樣的吧，嫂嫂！」

忍不住翻個白眼，沒眼再看對面的兩個男人，轉向自己的丈夫，「道一，你看他們啦！」古道一仍舊微笑看著這一切，抬手摸了摸左紅葉的頭，「好啦，老闆自有分數的，吃飯吧。」

又瞪了一眼對面，左紅葉邊夾口菜送進嘴裡邊忿忿地想，哼談戀愛真的讓人智商降低，但肯定不包括她。

2.

孟少飛把洗好的碗盤遞給唐毅擦乾，甩了甩手上的水。突然想起明晚要跟警校學長聚餐，就告訴他說明天不用接自己下班也不用等他吃飯。

「是誰啊，我知道的嗎？就你們兩個？」  
「就上次我跟你講，XX署的組長啊，他剛結束了在美國的考察前兩天回國，說很久沒見就約一下。」  
「早點回來，別喝醉了我可不去接你。」

唐毅把內心的戲碼都吞了下去，自從跟孟少飛在一起後，好像發掘了自己一樣又一樣以前不知道和沒體驗過的感受，他可不想孟少飛知道自己佔有慾大到連學長的飯聚都不想讓他去。儘管臉上無異樣，孟少飛還是敏感地察覺唐毅的臉好像黑了一度。

「你不開心啊？」唐毅沒有理他。  
「我怎麼不知道你這麼黏我？」那人嘻皮笑臉了起來。  
用肩膀撞了撞對方的肩，「欸你吃醋啊？」

看著尾巴都快要翹起來的人，唐毅忍不住瞪了他一眼。  
「唐你耳朵紅了，你慌啦？被我說中了吧哈哈哈哈哈！」  
是唐毅很愛的自信驕傲的樣子，多年前的字句，現在聽起來是不一樣的感覺。  
孟少飛眼珠一轉，像發現什麼秘密似的，「所以每次去酒吧你都親我是這個原因？吃醋和宣示主權？我還以為你是幫我氣那狐狸精Andy耶～」

「是不是嘛你說啊～」沒打算放過他，一步步逼著唐毅向後退，在他小腿碰到沙發後就失平衡跌坐了進去。孟少飛俯身，臉靠近得快要貼上去，眼看就要吻到，卻偷笑地氣聲道「你。好。可。愛。」就起身拉開距離，又去把弄手上的相機。

「放心啦，我只對你有興趣啊。」低著頭傳來一句。

唐毅沒轍地笑看那人的背影，在遇到他之前不會想過他人生會碰上一生所愛、不會想過跟一個人在一起那麼久都不會膩、不會想過會有一個人能如此牽動自己的情緒、不會想過無論時間再長看到對方笑臉還是會不由自主心動。

他只能低頭一笑，怎麼我就敗給他了呢。

3.

自從唐毅說要帶孟少飛一起出席公司年度酒會後，孟少飛頭上的呆毛就被那人越抓越多。家裡就是開西裝店的，不懂對方在煩惱什麼的唐老闆在接了下班的人後就直接開往了店舖，讓店員把本季度最流行以及店裡最頂級的款式都拿出來後，大方地讓他們提早下班了。

一件件地比在孟少飛身上襯著，叫他有喜歡的就說，送他就是。

「你知道的，我是警察我不能收。」  
唐毅挑眉，「我把整個人都送你了，你怎麼不說不能收？」  
沒想過唐毅拿這來說的孟少飛聽罷語塞得張了嘴，半晌後癟著嘴只併出一句那又不一樣。

「好啊孟警官堅持付款，那本店只接受付現不能刷卡。」  
「什麼嘛上次不就是刷卡的。」  
「規則改了不收卡了，現在不付清別想走。」

孟少飛對唐毅突如其來的無理要求弄得炸毛，「我是你男朋友欸幹嘛這樣！」  
男人雙手一攤「就是因為是男朋友所以不能拖款只能付現。」  
嘟囔著我怎麼會隨身帶那麼多錢啦你又不早說，東西又那麼貴不就是幾塊布嘛黑心店嗎上次那套就讓我吃超久泡麵的，孟少飛眉頭都皺成一團，苦惱的樣子看在唐毅眼裡可愛死了，果然還是喜歡逗他。

「既然如此那就肉償吧，看在是你的份上，我勉強接受這個交換條件。」  
看著對方一臉看好戲的得逞模樣，以前從沒想過唐毅會是這樣的孟少飛一瞬就懞了。

趁他恍神之際一把將孟少飛甩進更衣室  
「喂！」  
按住對方推拒的手，欺身過去。  
「本店今日已結束營業，你怎麼叫都可以。」

黑心店果然還是要有個腹黑老闆。

4.

酒會後的第二天，難得兩人同時排休就睡到自然醒，剛好天氣也不錯，決定開車到海邊晃晃。秋意重了但不影響孟少飛想踏浪的興致，玩夠了水之後走回沙灘，就看到不遠處坐在野餐墊上的唐毅正拿著手機對著自己。

「怎麼？偷拍我啊？」  
「拍你我需要偷拍嗎？」

孟少飛笑著坐下唐毅的身邊，「給我看看。」  
拿過手機，看到桌布是某次去踏青時唐毅喚他回頭而拍下的照片，舉到他面前晃了晃。

「你那麼喜歡我喔？」得意的表情讓唐毅伸手捏了捏他的臉頰。  
「不行嗎？」對方坦然地承認讓他笑嘻嘻地湊上去親了一記。  
「當然可以，我恨之不得。」  
「對了！差點忘了我有帶相機過來，來吧我們在海邊拍張照，別浪費現在那麼美的光線，走！」說著就拽著唐毅起來。

看著孟少飛忙忙碌碌地又拿相機又設腳架，還差點被腳架絆倒，唐毅笑說快過來要拍了，再磨蹭太陽就要下山了。嘴裡應付著好啦來了，再次從觀景窗確認好畫面後便按下相機快門，上方的紅燈閃爍著表示倒計時開始。

孟少飛跑回去唐毅身邊，想牽住他的手卻被躲開，納悶對方幹嘛不給牽之時，唐毅轉過身捧起他的雙頰然後對上額頭，壓不下去的唇角顯示著他的好心情，伴隨咔嚓一聲。

「我愛你。」

一切都好像靜止了。

孟少飛看進那雙漆黑的眼眸，像是點點星辰襯著月夜下照亮的海洋，靜謐而溫柔。他總覺得自己是環繞地球而轉的月亮，卻不曾想過自己是照亮地球的太陽。他突然很想掉淚，心裡全是一種漲滿的感覺，眼前的人褪去仇恨的枷鎖後，將僅有的溫柔愛戀全給了自己。他按捺不住內心的澎湃傾身緊緊抱住他，平常嘮叨個不停的人現在雙眼泛紅，一句話都講不出來，只能將手臂環得再緊、更緊一些。唐毅了然，微笑地順著懷中人的後背安撫。

良久之後鬆開彼此，夕陽經過海面折射，橘黃色的光柔軟地灑在臉上。四目交投時剛好一滴淚划過臉頰，溫暖的大手撫過。

「笨蛋。」

一記棉絮般的吻落在孟少飛的唇上。

在這天地之下，我只看得見你，你眼中只容得下我，此刻身邊有你就夠了。

5.

那張海邊拍的照片，沖洗後唐毅放在公司的辦公桌上，每次忙得焦頭爛額之際抬頭就能看見他看不膩的臉龐，想到那個人心頭就泛起一陣暖意。

拿過相架，手指撫上照片中的人，自己都沒發現臉上綻開的笑意。

怎麼早上才分開，現在又想他了。

心靈相通似的手機剛好就響起。

「唐，我準備下班囉，好餓喔今晚吃什麼？」

END

P.S: 孟先生到底是不是真的迷上攝影？呵呵～


End file.
